Distance
by HaveYouSeenThisOtaku
Summary: And I'll make sure to keep my distance, say "I love you" when you're not listening... A song fic about Kaito and Aoko. Distance by Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz
1. Chapter 1

**Distance**

* * *

I'm here again, watching you every hour.

I shouldn't be here.

I don't need to be here.

I mustn't be here.

I never should have gone here.

But I just really want to see you; I want to know how you're doing.

_I miss you._

* * *

The poker face has now crumbled as I saw the look on her face.

Everything was ruined.

I fell solid hard into the ground. Reality struck me hard.

"_Y-y-yo-you-you're..."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

Guilt took over, it was overwhelming. It sickened him.

"_W-w-why? H-h-ow?"_

"_It's for your own good. I don't want you to get hurt because I love you."_

* * *

Like what I had always planned, I'll stay away. Just to keep you safe, away from the danger I'd be bringing you.

I knew this day would come, not all secrets would remain hidden.

"_I'm sorry…"_

The pain it hurts so much that I want more, I deserve more than this. I want it to sink down deep into my bones.

I'll just stay here in the shadows and watch you from afar.

"_Wait for me."_

* * *

His deep blue eyes focused on a single girl. He watched her face lighten up, how her nose would scrunch in a joke Keiko would tell her and her eyes.

Oh how he just loved those blue eyes, the way they shine in happiness. The way they squint as she smiles and how it would it look at him.

And that smile, that very precious and innocent smile. It could brighten anyone's world, with that just one single smile from her. The way her lips parted and show those pearly white teeth.

The way it would make you feel warm, welcomed and _loved._

"_Saguru-kun, finally you're here!"_

But those weren't for him. They were never meant for him.

* * *

This is the consequence of my decisions, I shouldn't complain.

Then why am I here drowning myself in alcohol?

I shouldn't be like this, right from the start I reminded myself of the consequence.

"_I'm tried… I'm sick of this... I want to die..."_

* * *

"_Hey, are you alright?"_

She looked at him with worried eyes, ever since their trip had started his face was pale.

"_Hey…"_

He ignored her soft voice calling out to him, if he faced her he might not just be able to control himself.

He sighed deeply, letting his nervousness went away.

"_Earth to Kai-Kuroba."_

She wouldn't even say his name any more.

He mustered up all the courage and strength that he could gather in my body and looked at her.

"_I asked if you were alright."_

Her face was deadpanned but her eyes showed something more.

_Is that concern I see?_

He looked away and managed to give her a firm nod.

'_Just stay there by my side.'_

* * *

I'll trade everything just to be back with you.

I never wanted to do this in the first place.

Just please let me explain. Let me tell you everything, right from the start until the end.

"_Please…"_

* * *

I finally found it, the thing that destroyed his life.

I destroyed it. I got rid of it. I finally won.

I'm ready to start all over; I'll live the life the way it was supposed to be.

"_Meet me tomorrow at the clock tower at 11. I'll be waiting."_

* * *

So why did I invite her again here?

Oh yeah, to get my life back but it's not going as planned.

"_Kuroba-kun!" _

I looked at the shiny ring on her left ring finger. I stared at it as if it was going to be my next target.

"_So you're engaged?"_

"_Huh? Oh this… Yeah, Saguru-kun proposed to me. He even slipped on his foot as he knelt down."_

I listened to her laugh; it was the only thing I could get now.

I knew it, not everything you left would easily be brought back to you.

"_I'm happy for you…"_

* * *

He stared him self at the mirror, fixing his tie and dusting suit off from the dirt that he could only manage to see.

'_Today's the day.'_

He watched her as she entered the doors, her white gown making her stand out.

She was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen, her face showed she was deeply in love.

He watched and gaped at her as she reached the altar.

He watched as she gave vows and how she smiled.

"_You may kiss the bride."_

And yet that was the only thing he could do, watch.

Watch her went away and live her life with that blonde detective for the rest oh her life.

* * *

Here he is again, sitting here in front of this huge clock tower.

Looking at it as if telling it to turn back time but he knew that was impossible. He stared at the sky, admiring the black and gray colors.

He closed his eyes as he felt a rain drop fall into his face, he ignore it and stayed there.

His life was over, there was nothing for him to live anyway.

He sat there as the rain poured down the same time his tears flowed.

_It's over._

* * *

Hi minna! Another one shot for everyone. I was just listening to this song and thinking randomly. And as if lightning struck me, here is the result. I hope you like it. And I'm sorry if it doesn't suit your taste I'm just a beginner. Hihi.

This is about when Aoko knew about Kaito's secret and how his life turned out. I felt sorry for Kaito in this story but I just love this type of stories.

Comments and reviews are welcomed loved! :3

PS: While reading it play the song Distance :)

I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Distance**

I closed my eyes and slept a dreamless slumber.

I hear the sirens rushing out in the city to capture the legendary thief.

My body tensed up as I smelled that familiar scent; it's killing me.

I turned away from the window and bit my lip hard, as warm tears fell down my face.

I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every breath. I shut my eyes tighter.

_I miss you too…_

* * *

I shouldn't have gone here.

I should've stayed at home.

I shouldn't have interfered in the situation.

I should've listened to my father.

Then, I shouldn't have seen the man I love the most, wearing the white suit with his white hat in hand and his monocle lying in the floor. Its glass broken and cracked, the same as with my heart.

"_W-w-why? H-h-how?"_

* * *

This is the right thing to do.

I can't be with the man I hate the most.

I'm doing what is right.

I stare into those indigo pools and walk away.

* * *

Life's a gamble and sometimes you just got to settle for more.

"_Saguru-kun, finally you're here!"_

I can't stay with sapphires forever, and now I have gold.

I glanced back and admire you one last time.

"_Aoko-kun, you ready?"_

But still, you'll always have a special place in my heart; you're a great part of it.

"_Yeah."_

* * *

I don't want to do this anymore.

I don't want to be the reason why.

Every time I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside.

I don't want to hurt him anymore.

"_I'm tried… I'm sick of this… I want to die…"_

I felt my heart shatter at his words.

I stood up and once again left him alone dying.

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

"_Hey are you alright?"_

I looked at him with worried eyes, ever since our trip had started his face was pale.

"_Hey…"_

He ignored me as if I was just a rock.

I stared at him, he was a mess.

"_Earth to Kai-Kuroba."_

I couldn't say his name, it's like I don't have the right anymore.

He looked at me in the eye.

"_I asked if you were alright."_

He had his mask on, nut he couldn't hide the truth in his eyes.

_Tired. Sadness. Anger. Pain. Lots and lots of pain._

He suddenly looked away and gave me a firm nod.

_I'll be here. Always._

* * *

"_Please…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

I can't.

You betrayed me, if I listen I don't know if I'll believe or not.

_I'm scared._

* * *

I stared at the silver moon admiring its natural beauty.

I hugged myself as a gush of wind pass by.

I sighed and decided to go to sleep, but something caught my eye.

There on my balcony door, a beautiful white rose lay, shining in the moonlight.

I picked it up and touched its soft petals. I grabbed the note tied to it and smiled.

"_Meet me tomorrow at the clock tower at 11. I'll be waiting."_

* * *

The first time I saw him again after ten years, he sure changed a lot.

"_Kuroba-kun!"_

Form the happy-go-lucky boy, to the handsome and mature man.

"_So you're engaged?"_

I looked at the ring in my finger. I smiled and felt my heart skipped a beat.

"_Yeah, Saguru-kun proposed to me. He even slipped on his foot as he knelt down."_

I faced him and smiled.

"_I'm happy for you."_

I quickly grabbed something from my bag and offer it to him.

"_You're invited; I really hope you would come."_

* * *

I smiled at the mirror and straightened out my gown.

_Today's the day._

I can't help the smile on my face as I entered the church, walked won the isle, and as I said my vows.

Though there is only one presence that I can feel.

I feel his eyes on me right from the very start.

* * *

And here again I stand in front of this huge clock tower.

I smiled as I reminisced, all the good and bad memories.

I closed my eyes and hugged myself, enjoying the scenes playing through my head.

My eyes opened as I felt a rain drop on my cheek. I looked up to see forming grey clouds overtaking the blue sky.

I sighed happily as I felt someone hugged me from behind.

"_Let's get going Aoko-kun before it starts to rain."_

"_Yeah."_

* * *

Mwahahahahaha. I just imagined it again. The song suddenly played next on my playlist while I was reading this. (yes, I read my own stories :P) Then this is the result.

This is about Aoko's side and how she lived her life.

I know I'm cruel. Don't kill me. T.T

Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! ❤

Sayonara! :3


End file.
